1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing device and a recording medium containing a computer program which causes a printing device to execute a printing job.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there is a case that a device as a host conforming to DLNA (Digital Living Network Alliance: registered trade mark) guideline issues a print job to a printing device that is also conforming to DLNA (Digital Living Network Alliance: registered trade mark) guideline.
In this occasion, the issued print job may include print data described conforming to XHTML-print standard, or may include a URI (URL) indicating a location where print data described conforming to XHTML-print standard exists. The printing device executes printing by analyzing XHTML-print data included in the issued print jobs or XHTML-print data retrieved by using the indicated URI.
In addition, the host device (hereinafter, referred to also as simply “host”) may issue a print job which includes print setting information such as CSS (Cascade Style Sheet) data that is a description to indicate print layout. A print layout instruction by CSS data may be directly described in XHTML-print data, or a URI linked to the CSS data may be described in the XHTML-print data. An example of such a configuration is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Provisional Publication P2004-127133A.
For example, a device as a host conforming to the above DLNA (registered trademark) guideline is configured to include CSS data in a print job so as to instruct printing with layout preliminarily setup suitable for characteristics of the device.
However, in a situation where CSS data prepared by a host device is included in a print job, a printing device cannot execute the print job with other layout besides the layout which the host device indicates in the CSS data. Therefore, variations of print layouts are limited.